Sonríe James
by Bibi Malfoy Masen
Summary: A veces, y a pesar de que malos tiempos nos atormenten, debemos encontrar de donde no los hay motivos para sonreír y seguir adelante. Para el Reto "Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado" del foro Retos Harry Potter y Más. Jily. GANADOR PRIMER LUGAR...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a la reina J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego a las marionetas un rato para divertirte y tratar de divertirlos :B

Este fic es para el Reto: "Guerra Avisada No Mata Soldado" del foro: Retos Harry Potter y Más.

Debíamos hacer un fic basado en un refrán, a ver si adivinan el mio :B

**¡Sonríe James!**

— ¡Wow Cornamenta! Menudo desastre estás hecho.

Dicen por ahí que los mejores amigos siempre saben que decir para animarte, y cuando aquella frase burlona salió de los labios de Sirius Black; James no se enojó. No se sentía capaz ni de hacerlo, realmente estaba hecho un desastre.

Terminó de adentrarse en aquella cálida Sala Común y pasó frente a su amigo sin dedicarle siquiera un vistazo.

—Yo… Tomaré una ducha —Fue lo único que dijo, por lo bajo y despacio, a su moreno amigo. Suspiró de cansancio y se dirigió a su habitación.

A su paso dejaba un camino de migajas y restos de pastel, sin embargo aquello tampoco le importaba.

—Sí, realmente la necesitas amigo — Por más bromista que fueran sus frases, no dejaba de colarse en la voz se Sirius un leve matiz de preocupación; pero conocía la situación y como tratarla: Su amigo solo necesitaba algo de espacio. Con un tono mas serio y terminando con un guiño le dijo —… pero sonríe James.

Su amigo le miró uno segundos antes de seguir arrastrando los pies hacía su habitación. Sirius suspiró, y barriendo la sala con lo ojos decidió distraerse un rato.

—Vicky ¡Espera! — Pasaría un rato con su última conquista…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Empezó a caminar deshaciéndose de la sucia ropa en un lento camino hacía el baño. Ya dentro de él, y semi-desnudo, James se miró al espejo. No podía creer que hasta sus lentes hubieran recibido aquel proyectil azucarado de pastel que ensuciara su cabello, su cara y medio uniforme de calabaza. ¿La persona que lo lanzara? Quién más sino Lily Evans.

Dio otro de esos largos suspiros y, a punto estuvo una lágrima de delatarlo totalmente ante el espejo. Porque dolía, y dolía mucho. Cada rechazo, cada desplante, cada palabra hiriente; por mas que hiciera pasar con bromas, dolían.

Pero él era James Potter, "Cornamenta", uno de los merodeadores, y siendo así no tenía tiempo ni cara para quejarse. Pero las ganas le sobraban. Quería halarse de los pelos y gritar; patear la puerta en un acto colérico o gritar improperios al aire hasta quedarse sin ideas. Todo eso y más.

¿Por qué? Porque se sentía lastimado, herido, harto. La mujer que amaba (porque lo hacía), había rebozado al fin aquella copa que gota a gota se iba llenando con cada uno de sus desprecios; y ya no lo soportaba.

¿Que si se rendiría? Por supuesto que no. ÉL era James Potter después de todo. Pero algo debía cambiar. Quizá debería hacer las cosas de manera distinta, o más bien esperar un tiempo antes de volver a las andadas. Quien sabe, quizá madurar un tanto… Sería mejor no aspirar a tanto.

Sin embargo debía haber un cambio.

"_Algún día caerá en mis brazos, será la madre de mis hijos, algún día caerá en mis brazos" _Se repetía en mantra desde el primer año ¡Pero estaba en sexto! Y aquellas frases empezaban a sonar sin convicción. A lo mejor si debería darle su espacio, o al menos eso fue lo que le grito al lanzare la torta.

Suspiró nuevamente. Se giro hacía la ducha mientras se deshacía de las última prendas, y decidía pensar en positivo. Es más, le haría caso a su madre, quien siempre le decía "A tiempo desagradable, sonrisa en cara". Esa sehabía vuelto su ley sagrada siempre, pero justo ahora… no encontraba ninguna fuerza para sonreír.

Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua tibia limpiara y relajara. Se quedaría ahí un buen rato y pensaría en sus razones para sonreír, si no las hallaba ¡Las inventaría!

Tenía a sus padres, aunque aun no les hubiera dicho que Sirius planeaba escapar y quedarse con ellos; tenía a sus amigos, y con ellos siempre podría contar; tenía seguidores y compañeros y, aunque doliera, tenía amor. Tal vez no correspondido, pero amor al fin al cabo.

Sí, se podría decir que tenía algunas razones para sonreír, y justo eso estaba haciendo. Sonreír como Canuto le había dicho que hiciera, y como el siempre terminaría haciendo.

Acabó aquella que había sido la ducha mas larga de su vida y se vistió. No perdería el tiempo y se desahogaría de otra manera, en compañía.

Volvió a la Sala Común a tiempo para ver entrar en ella a Sirius con su nueva chica. Ella le agradaba, y había sido la chica que mas tiempo había estado con Sirius en todo el año. Quizá a ella le pediría los consejos de ahora en adelante…

— ¡Hey Cornamenta! Nuestro Quejicus favorito nos espera…

Puso su mejor sonrisa marca certificada Potter, y se acercó a su amigo y su pareja; era hora de divertirse un poco… pero solo un poco.

La tal Vicky resulto no ser mala consejera. Le decía donde y cuando debía estar, que decir y que hacer; y al final dejar de atosigar y empezar a considerar empezó a dejar buenos resultados. Por algo al año siguiente tuvo una cita con Lily, por algo hubieron muchos acercamientos…

Por algo algún día se convertirían en los padres de Harry James Potter Evans.

…

**El fin… o eso creo o_O**

**Este es mi fic para el reto de los refranes, y por si no se dieron cuenta mi refrán es**: ***redoble de tambores*…** ** "A Mal Tiempo Buena Cara"**

**Ok, he de admitir que me dio penita con James, pero que me encantó escribir de esta generación.**

**Entonces, si esta cosa les gusto no duden en dejar un pequeño review, de esos que motivan y alegran tanto. **

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Bibo**


End file.
